Armors
Armors is is a type of apparel that is worn on the player's body in the Respawnables, most of them providing you skill-enhancing benefits which could help you when fighting opponents with high defense. Some of these armors are overpowered, such as the Close Quarters Pants. There is a huge variety of clothes to use at your disposal, though some offer the same benefits for different costs. The three skills they can boost are Health, Agility and Accuracy. While you start off with no boosts at all, you can begin amassing and to purchase some of the strongest armors around! When buying armors to enhance skills, you can choose to enhance only one certain skill, or you can choose to enhance many skills. The choice is yours. One thing stands true though: Never underestimate the boosts of an armor as every part of the armor counts. Making the right choices Agility2.jpg|Agility Health1.jpg|Health Accuracy2.jpg|Accuracy While every armor in Respawnables is unique one way or another, this is not necessarily so in the boosts they provide. For example, while the Mohawk and Dreadlocks both provide a 2% Agility boost, the Mohawk costs a mere 850 Cash, whereas the Dreadlocks costs 4000 Cash! Now, a 3150 cash difference may not mean much to you, but think about bigger purchases, especially those considering Gold (unless your the kind of guy who likes the designs/appearances of the armor and prefers the expensive one as it is more outstanding). The Cash difference can be huge, so it is important that you make the right choices. Do not fret, for we have crafted a simple 3-step plan to identify the best clothing to purchase (of course, if you are all about being the trendiest in town/a perfectionist, you can ignore this section.) # First, compare the boosts they provide. Obviously, you are better off purchasing the Combat Helmet which provide more Health with just a little higher price rather than the Army Cap. However, if you are deciding between two armors of the same boosts, it will be time to move to Step 2... # Compare the prices (if they are the same). You would be better off with the Ballistic Face Mask than the Zombie (Head), a 70 Gold saving! However, the hardest of all purchases can be between a gold item and a cash item. If this is where you are (and you are not a huge fan of using multiplayer to obtain the resources needed for that item), move to step 3! # Assume 5 Gold=2250 Cash. Every 5 matches in Missions mode, you will encounter a boss. Assuming you manage to obtain 5 Gold from the boss every match, the amount of cash you get from every match (If you win) will be 2250 Cash. An example can be between the Black Mask and the Combat Helmet. Using our theory, the Black Mask can be worth 45000 Cash, a much worse choice than the 16000 Cash needed for a Combat Helmet. Besides, Gold is much more important anyway... So there is your three step plan to making the right choices! Be a thrifty shopper, and you might just be able to get the right boosts and right items you need much faster than you expected! Head The head armors in the The Respawnables allow you to customize your head to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: * Recruit (Black) * Recruit (Blonde) Of course, we can further classify these armors, based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide, all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy 2% Boost = * Classic * Flat Top |-| 5% Boost= * Green Beret * Veteran * MIB Sunglasses * Cyborg * Ranger * Trick or Treat * Night Santa's Beard |-| 7% Boost = * Yeti Head |-| 10% Boost= * Urban Ops Beret * Spec Ops Helmet * S.F. Headset * Cadet Cap * Freedom Soldier Hat * Straw Hat |-| 12% Boost= * D.M. Cap * Outlaw Hat Agility 2% Boost= * Mohawk * Emo * Dreadlocks |-| 5% Boost= * Ninja Master * Vampire Hunter Hat * High School Vampire * Ecto Goggles * Trapper Hat * Classic Santa's Beard |-| 7% Boost= * Rioter Ski Mask * Easter Bunny Ears * Shadow Hunter Braid * Brazilian Warrior Mask * Warrior Bunny Mask * Biker Bandana * Black Charro Mask * Técnico Wrestler Mask * Veteran Técnico Mask * Leprechaun's Hat * Striker Headband * Referee Head * Protection Glasses Health 2% Boost= * Army Cap * Android Cap |-| 5% Boost= * The Camper * Santa's Beard * Ballistic Face Mask * Black Mask * Combat Helmet * Riot Helmet * Monster Vest * Warlock Eyes * Warlock Hat * Monster Helmet |-| 10% Boost= * Desert Helmet * Anti-Explosive Mask * Close Quarters Mask * Cyber Ninja Helmet * Veteran Rudo Mask * Rudo Wrestler Mask * Lucky Beret * B.B. Headgear Body The body armors in the The Respawnables allow you to customize your body to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: * Newbie Jacket (Green) * Newbie Jacket (Orange) * Urban Camo T-Shirt Of course, we can further classify these armors,based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide, all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy 2% Boost= * Fan T-Shirt |-| 5% Boost= * Camper Heart * The Real Cop * Ghostbusters Jacket * Snow Coat * MIB Suit Jacket * Night Santa's Jacket |-| 7% Boost= * Yeti Jacket |-| 10% Boost= * Urban Ops Jacket * Urban Fighter Vest * Ectoplasm-Gold Converter * Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Body) * Ghostbusters T-shirt '84 (B) |-| 12% Boost= * D.M. Front Pack * Leprechaun's Jacket * B.B. Jacket * Ghostbusters T-shirt 2016 (B) Agility 2% Boost= * "Bullseye" T-Shirt * Death Company * Google Maps T-Shirt |-| 5% Boost= *Warlock Coat *Classic Santa Jacket |-| 7% Boost= * Swamp Body * Easter Bunny Vest * Football Fever * Shadow Hunter Guard * Brazilian Warrior Vest * Warrior Bunny Vest * Outlaw Jacket * Ghostbusters T-shirt '84 (W) * Ghostbusters T-shirt 2016 (W) Health 2% Boost= * Vest * Purple Suit Jacket * Android Jacket |-| 5% Boost= * One Man Army * Heavy Armor * Black Suit Jacket * Always Ready * Cyborg Body * Santa's Jump Jacket * Warlock Coat * Monster Face * Ranger (body) |-| 10% Boost= * Desert Jacket * Anti-Explosive Vest * Rioter Vest * Spec Ops Vest * Close Quarters Vest * Cyber Ninja Breastplate * Biker Vest * Freedom Soldier Jacket * White Cotton Shirt |-| 12% Boost= * S.F. Vest * Cadet Vest * Lucky Vest * Striker T-Shirt * Referee T-Shirt Legs The legs armors in the The Respawnables allow you to customize your legs to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: * Private Pants (Brown) * Private Pants (Green) Of course, we can further classify these armors, based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide, all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy 2% Boost= * "Dusty" Pants |-| 5% Boost= * Camping Pants * Ghostbusters Pants * Night Santa's Pants |-| 7% Boost= * Yeti Pants |-| 10% Boost= * Urban Ops Boots * Rioter Pants |-| * Referee Shorts Agility 2% Boost= * Scout * Hip Hop Pants * Beige Suit Pants |-| 5% Boost= * Black Suit Pants * Cowboy Jeans * Warlock Boots * MIB Pants * Classic Santa Pants * S.F. Pants * D.M. Pants * Lucky Pants * Outlaw Trousers * Striker Shorts |-| 7% Boost= * Urban Pants * Easter Bunny Legs * Spec Ops Boots * Close Quarters Pants * Cyber Ninja Greaves * Brazilian Warrior Pants * Warrior Bunny Pants * Biker Pants * Cadet Pants * Leprechaun's Leggings * Freedom Soldier Pants * White Cotton Pants * B.B. Pants Health 2% Boost= * Woodland Camo Pants |-| 5% Boost= * Armored Pants * Heavy Armor Pants * Snow Pants * Monster Pants * Santa's Jump Pants |-| 10% Boost * Desert Pants * Anti-Explosive Pants * Shadow Hunter Pants * Black Charro Pants * Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Legs) Complete Armors These armors can provide a large boost in variety. But remember, only one of these can be equipped as head, body and legs. * Exosuit * White Hero Armor * Black Hero Armor * Red Hero Armor * A.S.P. Armor * Battle Hulk * Headless Baron Armor Perks Some armors grant you special perks. For example, the Cyber Ninja Helmet acts as a Spotter when standing still. Know more about such armors here. All Armors Here is a full list of the armors that were and are available in the game Category:Respawnables